


Gag gift

by Waruimeinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam (voltron), Beta Lotor (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Romelle (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruimeinu/pseuds/Waruimeinu
Summary: Hunk isn't your typical Omega, so it surprises him when he's bought. Unfortunatly, he isn't bought for what usual Omega's are for.





	1. Oh Me Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time really posting any of my fanfiction! I love Voltron and I hope you guys enjoy my writing!

Hunk sucks in a heavy breath as a message from an unknown number pops up on his cellphone. He never really thought it would happen. Hunk may have had the demeanor of a desirable Omega, but he certainly didn't look like one. If is his whine wasn't enough, his scent certainly alerted his friends. Lance, the thin and flirty omega, immediately rushes to his side and lets off a comforting scent while Pidge, the tiny and fierce alpha, was on edge as a growl escapes her lips.  
"Whats wrong Hunk?" Lance asked with wide eyes. Hunk whines again and looks away.  
"It's nothing..." He hated lying, but they probably be more mad if they knew the real reason.  
"That's a lie..." Pidge said it with small yet deep voice which sent a shiver down his spine. "We're suppose to be a pack Hunk." Her response made Hunk whine more.  
"I-I don't want you guys to be upset with me..." His response only made them more worried. Pidge realized aggression was not the answer at this time and step toward him, placing a hand on his cheek as she gently rubs her thumb on his cheek bone and giving off a soothing Alpha scent which seemed to help more.  
"Hunk there's not a lot that you could do that would upset us..." Lance said as he took in Pidge's scent. "We're a pack, just like Pidge said, and we want to help you and make sure you're alright." Hunk let out another whine, this time from the guilt of not telling them.  
"It's just..." He sighs as he thinks about it. "The cafe is at risk of closing. We just can't compete with big brand companies." Lance lets out a whine as he rubs his cheek against Hunk's shoulder. "I've tried everything to get more people in, but nothing worked." Pidge usually doesn’t give physical comfort, but she could see how much Hunk needed it at that moment. "That's why I decided to try and sell myself..." He could feel Lance tense up as both his and Pidge's scents change to something foul.  
"Hunk do you know how dangerous that is!?" Pidge was out raged, letting out a growl with her words. "You could get a fucking Alpha who couldn't give two shits about you, or get someone who just looking for an omega on the side. The best case scenario would be you are bought to become a nanny." She was practically shaking.  
"I know Pidge..." Hunks voice was quiet, "but I'm not about to let my mom's business tank, this was her dream, she had to give it up once to raise me, I'm not going to let it happen because the locals don't know what good coffee tastes like." Both Lance and Pidge were surprised by Hunks answer. They were both quiet before Lance spoke up.  
"But Hunk, this might split up the Pack." Everyone grew dead silent.

~A few months ago~

Keith sighs as he types in the data from the reports. It had been a particularly frustrating day, and Keith was just ready to return to his small apartment downtown and spend the evening taking the days frustrations out on his punching bag before taking Kosmo on his night walk. He peaks around the corner towards Allura's office to see Shiro packing up his things. Shiro was Allura's secretary, and the one who got Keith this job. They’ve grown to be like family, but Keith has always wanted more despite the age difference. Because of this, their relationship suffered and almost ended.  
A year ago, Shiro met a nce Beta boy named Adam. Keith was furious, he had proclaimed his feelings to Shiro not to long before Adam came around. What made Adam so special? He doesn't know how Shiro likes his tea, or where Shiro likes to go for a walk once he has his heat scent off of himself. When Shiro told him things were getting more serious, Keith lashed out. Shiro was hurt and angry trying to tell Keith that just because he's an Alpha doesn't mean he gets first pick of the Omega's. Keith was hurt that Shiro actually believed this was a dynamic issue. So, Keith moved out and wouldn't speak to Shiro at all.  
About three months ago, after months of not talking, Shiro approached Keith first and apologized. He got Keith's side of the story, and apologized once again. In that time, Keith realized his infatuation with Shiro was caused from Shiro just being nice to him. He was 13 when they meet while Shiro was 20. No one wanted Keith, but Shiro did. Keith apologized as well, claiming he wanted his brother back. Shiro was more than happy, and Adam was very understanding, promising to take care of Shiro. The wedding was a month later, and now Shiro is going on maternity leave.  
Keith was snapped away from his thoughts as Shiro waves and heads over. Keith waves back before he looks to his papers. Shiro leans against the cubicle wall and smiles. "Hey Unlce to be." Keith shakes his head but with a smile. He still had a lingering feeling, but he'd get over it, for Shiro. "You think Allura is gonna lose her mind without me?"  
"Nah, she's too proud. Though her and I will probably laze about and go on about how we miss you in the office." Keith says as he laughs a bit and types. "What did Romelle give you earlier?"  
"A basket full of baby stuff, She said she had a bunch of bottles from when her and Allura's pups were little. She wanted to help Adam and I out since we're new parents." Keith waves his hand dismissively.  
"Ah come on, with how much of a mother hen you are? You wouldn't need much help."  
"But this is so much different." Before Keith could object, Allura was calling attention to the front of the office.  
"Attention everyone, I have some unfortunate and sad news." Curiously Shiro and Keith walk towards Allura, just as everyone else is doing. "I have just been informed that my father, Alfor, has passed away. As we all knew he was in the hospital, but not even the doctors could predict that it was his time. He passed peacefully in his sleep." Several of the employees cover their mouths, but the emotion throughout the room was the same: shock. "In his will, he has given me ownership of the company. Their will be a time to grieve, but I will not let his company fall. While I take on my father's position, I will need to assign someone in the company to my old position. I will be watching for the employee who goes above and beyond for this company. Thank you." Shiro and Keith went to Allura who was being comforted by her step-dad Coran.  
"Allura," Shiro spoke first, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man." Keith looked to Coran and it almost broke his heart. They were a rare case, Coran waited years for Alfor and now he was gone.  
"He was, thank you Shiro for your concern. It will be even harder now without you here, but we can’t really have you nesting in the break room now can we?" She made a light hearted joke. Keith decided to speak up as well.  
"How are you feeling Coran?" The question shocked everyone, even Keith himself. Coran couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm doing better than expected Keith, Thank you. I was hoping to go into retirement with Alfor, but life always has other plans." Allura gently rubs Corans back and holds his hand. "So instead, I'm going to stick around here to train Romelle and help Allura until she's gotten everything under control, then it's retirement for this old timer."  
"Well, we'll certainly miss ya Coran." Keith smiles as Coran hugs him. He looks to Shiro and tries to give him a comforting look. Hopefully things don't stay depressing for to long.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk didn't expect this at all

Hunk stares at his phone, trying his best to calm down. Rolo and Nyma, his Beta sellers pat him on the back with smiles on their faces. "Calm down Hunk," Nyma spoke up, "You got enough money from this guy to keep your mom's shop and them some." Hunk nods. Nyma and Rolo seemed nice enough, or well nice enough for people who sold Omega's to rich and wealthy Alpha's and Beta's.   
"Yea Hunk, we ain't never had a dissatified customer." Nyma elbows him in the ribs. " Ey what was that for?"  
"You need to learn how to shut up Rolo." She gently rubs Hunks back as her blonde pig tails fall in front of her face. "Hunk, you got our number saved?" Hunk nods at her question. "Good, If this bozo or any other bozo tries to hurt ya, give us a call. We tell all of our buyers that all Omegas must be able to have access to a phone at all times. We also run background checks on all customers, any with reports of abuse don't get to buy. We'll make sure you're taken care of." Hunk smiles softly  
"Thanks Nyma." Nyma smiles cheerfully.  
"Now lets go get you ready!" Before Hunk could even question her, she was dragging him off to the back. She sets him in a chair that's in front of a vanity with various of makeup items sprawled out. He knew quite a few Omegas like to wear makeup, Lance was one of those Omegas and would occasionally give Hunk a makeover. "Time to work my magic."  
"Do I really have to?"  
"Afraid so, sometimes we get orders to have them as plain as possible, but you'll be attending a party, so we have to make ya cuter then you already are!" Hunk blushes a bit, no ones really called him cute. Pidge and Lance would, but they were his best friends.  
"D-do I have to wear anything?" He asks as she begins to drag a brush over his face.  
"Yes, we tailored a few things for you. You'll be wearing a nice outfit, but underneath it was requested you wear lingerie." she could feel him tense up. "But you don't have to do anything, just remember, we're a phone call away." she gently grabs his face. "I promise you're going to be fine." Hunk nods gently. "Alright, now lets get this on the road, go get dressed." She directs him to a doorway. "I laid everything out for ya. If ya need help just give me a call." Hunk nods and walks carefully over to the door. Once inside, he sighs and covers his face. His phone has been going off nonstop, and upon checking it was Pidge and Lance. They knew today was the day and nothing could stop their worry. Hunk opens the group chat to find Pidge was threatening to walk down if Hunk didn't answer.  
'Sorry guys, Nyma is making me get ready.' He hits send as he walks over to the stack of clothes layed out for him. he picks up the shiney gold clothes on top. Clearly they were the lingerie and Hunk can't help but blush. The bottoms were probably the worst, a thong. The most cloth was in the front, but it may not be enough to cover himself. The top actually wasn't that bad. It was sheer, but the top would cover his pecks. The sheer was thick enough to where you couldn't see his belly or butt completely. It took away some of the embaressment, but it was still embaressing. Luckily his outfit to wear over top of it was normal. just a plain black suit with a yellow tie. He quickly puts it on before checking the group, and of course they ask questions.  
'I have to go to a party, maybe this guy is taking me as his date and then is going to make me work as his nanny or maid.' Hunk sent it, trying to sound hopeful and not scared that he was going to be used at this party. Nyma wouldn't let that happen though, would she? He shakes his head before heading back out. Nyma squishes her own cheeks with a smile, had this been a cartoon he was sure she'd have a pink glow around her as tiny pink flowers floated around her.   
"Oh Hunk you look so handsome!" Hunk smiles shyly as he walked over and sits in the makeup chair. "Now, its time for me to work my magic." As she worked his phone continously buzzes. "So, you told your friends huh?" Hunk replies with a sigh. "They could smell your disstress huh?"  
"Yea, they were so worried when I told them, but I'm glad I went with you guys instead of Mr. Unilu"  
"I don't blame them, but yes Unili doesn't care about Omega's he only sees them as product. Especially once one chooses to sell themselves. You still have boundaries even if you choose this path." She finishes up and smiles brightly. "There," she moves so Hunk can look into the mirror, "Whaddaya think?"   
"I think," Hunk chuckles out, "you and my friend Lance would get along wonderfully." The make up consisted of bright yellow and a dark brown. It looked beautiful. "Thanks Nyma, it looks great." Hunk almost didn't believe it was him he was looking at. Hunk took a photo and sent it to the group chat. It immediatly blew up with Lance asking what kind of products Nyma used. It made Hunk smile, but that soon ended when Rolo came into the room.  
"Customer's here."

The entire Car trip was so quiet and awkward Hunk didn't know what to do. Hunk kept his nose in his phone, both texting Nyma and the group chat. The man light up a cigarette and blew the smoke towards the window. The smell was horrible, but Hunk managed to not scrunch up his nose in disgust. After several long dragged out breaths from the strange man, he sighed. "I do hope you won't be doing that the whole party. One might consider it rude." He had a posh accent. not quite british, but borderline.  
"S-sorry." The man shook his head and blew more smoke out the window. His hair was such a light blonde it almost looked white, and was a strange yet beautiful comparison to his tan skin, by his scent he was clearly a Beta, but he acted as though he were an Alpha. "I'm just- nervous..."  
The man threw the butt of the cigarette out of the window before sighing. "Don't worry, you'll have your debut and then get put in a room with all of the other Omega's, but im sure your Alpha is going to love you." he said it with a smirk that didn't seem genuine.  
"Wh-" Hunk tried to put the words together. "Did you buy me for someone else?" The man laughed slightly.  
"What you thought I bought you for myself? I can find an Omega if I truly wanted one, I don't need to buy one." Hunk was relieved but also panicking. On one hand, this guy was a huge jerk, but on the other, the Alpha who he was bought for could be so much more worse. "You're a present for a soon to be wealthy man. He's just been promoted so the boss is throwing a party for him." Hunk once again tried to process this. "You seem to be from the poorer side so I'll make this simple. Do not talk to any Alpha or Beta unless spoken too and follow what the other Omega's are doing. If you do all of that you should prevent yourself from being embaressed. Hunk nodded in response. It's bad enough to be surrounded by people he doesn't know, he doesn't want to cause a scene either. "Good, at least you can follow orders." Hunk hated it, but he'd rather make it out alive. Soon they approached a large manor, and Hunk grew even more nervous.

Keith put on his best fake smile as he was congradulated on his promotion. Not only was he stressed from having this great responsability being thrown at him, but Shiro was locked away with all of the other Omega's. He hated it. Hell if Keith got to choose, he'd give the posisition to Shiro. Shiro could do the job just as wellas any Beta or Alpha could. A person's dynamic shouldn't change how people see you, in fact Keith would prefer a stronger Omega. It's one of the reasons he fell for Shiro.  
"Keith," Allura approached him with a man he's never seen before, "This is Lotor, he is the heir to the our competitors at Galra Tech. He and I are currently negotiating on once again joining the companies in the partnership they once held before our father's had a falling out."  
"Pleasure to make your aquantance Keith, I hope you don't mind that I bought you a present in honor of your promotion." Allura gasped  
"Lotor you didn't!" Keith couldn't read her tone or facial expression.  
"Oh dear Allura, I did the same for you and look how well it's turned out." Something about his smile made Keith distrust him greatly. Keith couldn't help his scent from leaking out.  
"What's he taling about Allura?" Allura looked between the two and sighs.

Hunk looked around at the Omega's they were sniffing at him curiously for a moment before scurrying over to a tall muscular Omega with dark hair that was greying. He was obviously pregnant, at least 3 months pregnant. He was nice and answered most of their questions as a pretty Omega girl with long blonde hair playfully scolded them.   
"You all never asked these questions when I was pregnant." She said with a laugh.  
"Well Romelle," the pregnant omega spoke up, "to be fair you would lock yourself in your room and threatened to bite everyone's head off." The room erupted with laughter, but Hunk could only smile. The pregnant Omega notices Hunk and excuses himself from the group, heading over to Hunk. "Hello, I've never seen you around before. My name's Shiro."  
"I'm Hunk." Shiro smiled softly.   
"Welcome Hunk, this must be your first party like this." Hunk nods in response. "Don't worry, it'll be a while until we have to join the Alphas and Betas. Relax, we don't bite." Hunk visibily calmed down more, this guy was a natural mother. "So, you have any questions?"  
Hunk thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good question. "Uh, the party. I heard it was for this guy who got promoted or something." Hunk wasn't sure how they felt about Omega's who sold themselves so he didn't want to seem suspicious. "Uh, what's he like?" Shiro chuckles at the question. "His name is Keith, he's kind of my baby brother." Hunk looked confused at that statement. "He's adopted, my parents wanted another kid but were to old. I was about 20, Keith was 13. After that we became like two peas in pod and look at him now, pretty much second in command of Altea Tech." Hunk's eyes go wide. "Yea, I hope he does well. He can be a hot head sometimes, but damn is he smart. He can be a bit abbrassive as well, but he honestly has a heart of gold."  
"So, he's got walls up?" That's kind of how Pidge was, or well is, she only lets certain people in and Hunk was lucky enough to be one of those people.  
"Yea," Shiro gets a questioning look on face, but before he can say anything, the blonde Omega walks over.  
"Oh hel-" She pauses when she gets closer. Her face gets darker as she looks at him, which makes Hunk tense up. "Lotor brought you, didn't he..." Shiro immeaditly looked shocked looking from Romelle to Hunk. "That son of a bitch." before Hunk could even say anything, Romelle and Shiro's arms were around him. "I am so sorry, He's a horrid man. The one good thing he did was bring me to Allura."  
"I-I'm confused." Hunk says in a whiney voice.   
"You were bought correct? A man with long silver hair, and an accent that makes him sound like he thinks he's above everyone else?" Hunk nods to both questions. "He does this, every promotion party he goes to. He's an ass."   
"Keith might deck him if he finds out." Hunk immediatly panicked at Shiro's response. "He doesn't like people who buy Omega's, he certainly won't like it that someone bought an Omega for him." Most of the Omega's in the room nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Keith will probably take you home, once he finds out." That somewhat calmed him downed, but he was still panicking. They continue to surround Hunk, many of the smaller Omegas giggling about how comfy Hunk was. Soon, a Beta approached and Hunk went wide eyed.  
"Alright, Allura said-" He stopped and stared at Hunk. "Hunk?" Hunk couldn't believe his eyes. Why, Why of all the people did he have to be here?   
Hunks head immediatly went into his hands. "Oh my god." He lifts his head up and smiles. "Hi... Matt." Pidge's older brother and Hunk's first major crush. Shiro looked between them.  
"Matt, you know Hunk?"  
"Yea, he's my kid sister's friend. What are you doing here?"  
"Lotor is the answer you're looking for." Romelle said with a sneer and Hunk couldn't be more embaressed.  
"Shit... Your the Omega I've been ordered to bring to the party?" Hunk sighs. "Come on," he walks over amd holds his hand out to Hunk, "I'm gonna take you home." Hunk looks surprised before he nods and takes a few deep breathes before holding Matt's hand. Matt guides him through the halls, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. After a while, Matt finally spoke up. "Why Hunk, I don't get it."   
Hunk sighs before answering, "The cafe was going out of business. That was mama's dream..." Matt gives Hunk a sympathetic look. "Won't you get in trouble for taking me home?" Matt shrugs.   
"I'll explain to them later, getting you home is more important." 

Keith was furious, how could Lotor even think buying him an Omega was an acceptable gift. They're fucking people, not slaves. Even worse, he bought this poor Omega as a gag gift. Claimed him to be undesirable. An Omega is an Omega, nothing vould change that. Keith knew he was being passive aggressive, but he needed to prove to Lotor that he wasn't going to just send this Omega back to whatever slaveshop he was bought from. Matt was taking incredibly to long, so of course Keith went to find them. It didn't take long, but Keith was surprised to see Matt practically hanging off the Omega. Keith coughs to pull both of their attention to him.  
"Keith.."  
"What's taking so long?" Keith kept focus on the Beta as he crossed his arms.  
"I'm not taking him to that party, I don't care if he was bought, he needs to go home..." Keith was taken aback by this, keith opens his mouth to talk, but Matt cuts him off. "And no, this isn't because of my big heart. I personally know Hunk, he doesn't deserve any of this." Keith finally looks to the Omega. He was extremely tall and pretty muscular as well, but what caught Keith's attention was the way Hunk looked at him. He was afraid, Keith could smell it, but he stood tall and put on a brave face. Keith couldn't find a single thing that made him undesirable.  
"Well, then I will go with you..." Clearly that wasn't the answer either of them were expecting. "I'm sorry, this must have been scary enough as is." Keith gently walks towards them and held his hand out to Hunk. "My names Keith" Hunk looked surprised, but thankful as a pleasant smell started to come from him. Keith had to bite back whatever this emotion was.  
"Hunk." Hunk took his hand and genlty shook it. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." He chuckled softly and the feeling came back. Keith coughs hoping it will push it down.  
"No, no it wasn't you. Lotor is, well he's a horrible person." Keith has never stumbled over his words before, but his mind is going blank. "Uh, lets get you home, your family must miss you." Keith smiles at Hunk softly, the feeling returning when Hunk smiles back at him.


	3. The Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just can't control himself, who can blame him since Hunk looks so cute

Keith had heard about Alpha's loosing all sense over Omegas, but he never thought it would happen to him. With Shiro, the feeling grew because Shiro cared for Keith, but with Hunk, Keith just immediatly wanted to be scenting him. If Keith had no self control, he would be all over Hunk whispering how he was the Omega for him. Instead Keith sat next to him calmly. He pulls out a pack a cigarettes and begins to pack in it down before pulling one out. Hunk visibly shrinks away and Keith looks at him curiously. "What?"  
If Hunk wasn't trying so hard too keep looking at the floor, he probably wouldn't have let out such a cute squeak when Keith spoke to him. "Wh-what?" Hunk asked with huge chocolate brown eyes. The only Keith could keep himself composed was to look away for a moment.  
"The cigarette, you don't like them?"  
"Oh, uh no. The smell isn't great plus they aren't healthy for you. My grandma had lung cancer from smoking, and I don't want anyone else to go through that." Hunk smiles kind of nervously. God damn he was fucking cute and clearly had a heart of gold. In response, Keith delicately puts the cigarette back in the pack. Hunk relaxes and smiles at Keith. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to show Hunk he cared. He then rolled down the window and tossed the pack out of it. He would regret it later, but for now he was in the presence the Omega he just knew he wanted to mate and make his, and that was enough. When he looked back at Hunk he expected him to be surprised, but was instead greeted with Hunk trying to stifle laughter. "Oh my gosh dude, I think thats the funniest response I've ever gotten." Keith could feel his cheeks flare up. This wasn't fair, Hunk had no right to smell that good and be fucking adorable.

Hunk kept laughing but quieted himself after a bit. He didn't expect Keith to be like this at all. He certainly wasn't afraid anymore, and why should he be? He was on his way home. He'd get to see his mama again and taste her cooking. He'd get to be with his pack again. All thanks to Keith being a decent person.  
"Well," Keith said without looking at him, "You said it made you uncomfortable, I was just getting rid of the temptation to light up." At that Hunk shakes his head and laughs a bit more.  
"I bet Matt would have held onto them for you." Hunk smiles to Matt who was looking back at them through the rear-view mirror. Hunk didn't realize the Keith sat closer until looking back at him.  
"How do you know Matt by the way?" Before Hunk could speak, Matt immediatly jumped to the question.  
"He's best friends with my sister, came to the house all the time growing up." Hunk didn't see anything wrong with Matt's response because it was true, he also didn't see the way Keith and Matt were shooting daggers at each other. 

Keith was annoyed. Matt was a Beta, and yet he's acting like an Alpha. Keith couldn't allow that. Instead of saying anything, Keith simply rolled up the window that seperated the driver from the passangers. Keith could see Hunk tense up, but Keith offered the kindest smile he could. "Didn't want him to get distracted." Hunk nods looking down. Shit, was Hunk only comfortable because he could look at Matt? The thought made his very blood boil. "So, his sister is your best friend?" Hunk kind of perked up and relaxed as he nodded.  
"Yea, Pidge. She and Lance are my best friends, we were all part of the WDC in high school and we all just kind of became a pack after that." He smiles thinking about them.  
"The WDC?" Keith wanted to know everything about Hunk without scaring him off.  
"Oh, uh um, the weird dynamic club. My friend Lance started it, but for a bit it was just us. Originally it was suppose to be a club for Omega's who didn't look or act like Omega's, but then Pidge came around and so we opened it up to Alpha's too, but she was the only one to admit she didn't act or look like an Alpha."  
"You seem like an omega to me." Keith was confused. How could anyone believe Hunk's dynamic was weird? Keith could probably get high off of Hunk's scent if he let him.  
"Oh well, when I was born, everyone was sure I was going to be an Alpha when I was born." Hunk an Alpha? Keith couldn't imagine it, in fact the idea enraged him. Hunk was meant to be an Omega, his Omega. "Luckily my family doesn't care too much because I really like being a mechanic with my dad, but I also like baking with my mom." Images of Hunk switching from a sweaty mechanic to a cutesy chef were almost too much for Keith to handle. How was Hunk so perfect? He needed to meet the people responsible for the world's most perfect Omega.  
"A chef and a mechanic?" Keith leans down as he looks at Hunk. He kind of regrets throwing the cigarettes out the window, the itch for a cigarette burning his throat.  
"Yea, my mom actually owns a cafe..." Hunk trails off at the end before sighing. "It's actually why I'm here..." Keith sits back up, his heart beating faster. "The cafe doesn't get a lot of business and it was my moms dream." Keith felt his heart tighten at the emotion in Hunk's tone. "So to give her more time to get out there, I sold myself. I'm probably going to get in so much trouble."  
"Well, that just means they care right?" Keith said with a soft tone, which definitly caught Hunk's attention. "Clearly you care about them enough to do something you didn't like to save your mom's dream. That takes courage." Hunk blushed a bit and Keith wishes he could say and do more just see Hunk a flustered mess.  
"Thank you, for everything. I don't know how many Alpha's would just send me home. Sorry you got dragged into this trouble." Keith wanted to tell him that only the Omega's that are worth it cause trouble, but he didn't have to reveal his plans to court Hunk just yet. Although, he better act quick. Just remembering Matt's hands all over Hunk was enough to make a low growl in the back of his throat.  
"It's no problem, really. Though you can just get me a cup of coffee and we'llx call it even. If its good though, can't garuntee I'll stay away though." Keith offers a soft smile and in return Hunk smiles and nods. Whatever is stopping Hunk from being his this very moment was going to pay, he needed to hold Hunk right now. His pleasant Omega scent was just driving him crazy. Soon, the car stops and Matt steps out of the car to open the door. "Guess we're here." He was extremely dissapointed as he stepped out of the car, immediately holding his hand out to Hunk. There was no way he was letting Matt touch Hunk more than he already has. Hunk gently holds his hand and Keith couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you." Hunk said as he stepped out of the car and next to Keith. Keith wanted to pull Hunk closer but genlty let go of his hands instead. "Come on in, I'll get you guys something to drink." Hunk smiles as he walks towards the cafe, it was technically closed, but Hunk pulls the spare key and lets them in. Keith and Matt sit at the bar by the counter as Hunk went behind it. "Alright, your white mocha Matt?" Keith glares as Matt nods with a smile on his face. "What about you Keith?"  
"An Iced Mocha if you could please." Hunk smiles happily, before heading into the back. The moment Hunk was out of ear shot Matt turns to Keith.  
"What's your problem?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt glares harder, but Keith doesn't turn to him.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hunk was just in a confusing and horrible situation. I'm glad you let him go home, but you coming along wasn't neccassary. I find out you hurt him in anyway you're dead." Keith smirked before looking at him.  
"For someone who isn't an Alpha you're certainly getting territorial."  
"This isn't about our fucking dynamics, it's about one of my friends possibly getting hurt and I won't stand by to let it happen." Keith shakes his head and laughs. "You think this is a joke?"  
"No, I just think it's funny that you'd think I'd hurt him." Matt wasn't expecting that answer. "He's not like other Omega's, I like that. If he doesn't want me as an Alpha, I'll back down and leave him alone." Before Matt could say another word, Hunk appears with their drinks.  
"Sorry, it took so long, had to get the espresso machine up and running." He smiles shyly handing them their drinks and gently sipping on his own. "So what are we talking about?"  
"Nothing really, just how strange the situation is." Hunk nods.  
"Thank you guys again." Keith smiles smiles and takes a sip.  
"Oh shit this good!" His coffee was usually bitter and nasty, but this coffee was actually kind of sweet. "You didn't add anything did you?" Hunk shook his head.  
"Nope, I just know how to make it right. You'll never get this at starbucks."  
"Well, I found my new coffee place." Keith smiles and catches Matt giving him a 'you bastard' look.  
"Really?" Hunk lit up with a smile, and Keith couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yeah, plus I wanna make sure you don't have to sell yourself again. I'll make the whole company drink here." He smiles happily and Hunk is beaming.  
"Wow, thank you Keith, that, that really helps." The scent Hunk was releasing was almost enough to make Keith jump over the counter and pin Hunk against the wall, but he didn't. "Well, I should get out of this outfit so I can return it to Nyma because I know I probably won't need it again.  
"I can take it." Keith said, trying not to sound desperate. "You'll need to rest since you've been through so much today." Hunk smiles at him completly unaware.  
"Ok, just give me one sec." Hunk runs back into the back to go to his spare room.  
"Sicko." Matt says disgusted taking another sip of his drink.  
"Hey, do you want me to jump Hunk or do you want me to control myself when I'm around him?" Matt rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sound like he said Alphas.  
"Just wait til i drop you off your house pervert." Keith turns to him, ready to say something, but Hunk comes back down in a tank top and sweat pants. Keith grips his cup tightly trying to keep under control. Fuck was Hunk's scent even stronger now.  
"Thanks again keith, Shiro said you were nice, but I didn't expect you to be this nice." Hunk looked so cute and natural, it was clear he wiped off the makeup. He was absolutely perfect and Keith had to make him his. As he thinks, Hunk hands him the bag.  
"Oh uh, well, ya know- you went through so much today, it'd just be rude not to be." How could he not be nice to the Omega he wants to mate? Keith takes the bag. "We should probably go, let you rest." Both he and Matt stand up but Matt hands him a peice of paper.  
"Anything weird happens you call me, ok?" Hunk nods as they both wave goodbye and head to the car.  
The entire car ride, Matt remained silent, leaving Keith alone with the bag of Hunks clothes. He really should wait, but he can't. He dives into the bag, surprised to feel something that doesn't feel like a suit. Pulling it out he sees its bright yellow and see through. He fumbles with it before streching it out to see the top of the lingerie. "Fuck." Keith says weakly as the images begin to flow to his mind as he presses the fabric against his face.


	4. Coffee Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk discovers who Lances new boss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to take this long, but hopefully you guys will like it!

The next morning, as Hunk was cleaning off the tables and opening the cafe, he heard the screams of a familiar over dramatic Omega. "Hunk!" Lance cries out as he tackles Hunk with a hug. A relieved scent coming off of him which was followed by a relieved Alpha scent. Pidge, for the first time Hunk can remember, had tears welling in her eyes.  
"I'm so glad you're home you big idiot." She wipes the tears and joins the hug. Hunk hugs them back happily trying not to cry. "Matt told me everything." Hunk sighs. "God he was so fucking worried." It made Hunk's heart jump a little, but all in all he knew Matt only saw him like a brother. "He said he's never been so angry before in his life."  
"Yea, I'm lucky he was there. I don't think I could have faced the whole room of Alphas and Betas by myself." His smile was bittersweet. "Mom and Dad were so mad, but we hugged it out and talked." They broke the hug and Lance was immediatly wiping away tears. "Let me make you your drinks, it's on the house." They tried to object but Hunk stopped them. "I feel horrible and for now this is one to make it up to you guys." They sigh but nod. "So Lance, how was that new job you started?" Lance smiled weakly and sighed.  
"My boss is a big jerk, I bumped into him and you would have thought I insulted his mother with the glare he gave me. He also told all of the single Alphaa and Betas to stay away from me. Can you believe?" Hunk can notice Pidge tense before she talks.  
"You're not getting paid to flirt Lance." She manages to say it in a joking manner. Hunk is kind of amazed she can keep control like that.  
"Yea Lance," Lance loooks offended when Hunk sides with Pidge, "You're just gonna have to search for your future mate when you aren't working."  
Lance grumbles as Hunk finishes up their drinks.   
"When exactly? When I not working I'm usually with you or Pidge." Pidge once again looks like she's gonna deck someone, but she doesn't. She just pulls out her phone like she gets a text and grabs her coffee, heading towards the door. "Wh- Pidge where are you going?" Lance asks with a whine.  
"I misread the message from my teacher, class won't be canceled today." She says it calmly, but Hunk can't detect her frustration. "Catch ya later." With that, she was gone. Lance sighed in response and puts his head on the counter with a loud thump.  
"Wow..." Lamce grumbles in response.  
"Shut up." He sits back up before sipping his drink. "I swear nothing gets through to her..." Hunk rolls his eyes as he wipes down where Pidge was sitting. "She likes you I'm sure of it."  
"Oh yea and how do you know that?" Hunk laughs at how dense Lance was.  
"Because she always got angry when we would mention your crush on Matt." Hunk looks up kind of surprised at Lance's response.  
"What when?"   
"Back in like high school and stuff. She would always tell me how mad it made her." Hunk sighs with a smile and laughs softly.  
"Dude we talked that out, it was because she thought if I dated her brother I wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore. She was also scared he would break my heart and then neither of us would want to be friends with her again.  
"Ok, but like she was so worried and over protective the whole time you were gone, she wouldn't do that for me... She'd probably think I was suited for it..." Hunk wasn't one to get angry, but in this moment he was furious.  
"Don't ever say that..." Lance's eyes went wide as his scent went all over the place. "You ever think she does want to mate you, but she thinks you don't want to be mated by her?" Lance was even more flabbergasted, trying to form sentences. "Seriously dude," Hunk was calming down, "all you talk about is how many people flirt with you, half the time you're lying. You're so busy looking for a sign that she likes you when maybe you should try giving her signs that you like her."  
Lance sat quietly, before tears began to fall. Hunk didn't mean to make him cry, he just wants to see his friends happy together. Hunk figured talking wasn't the way to go and instead goes around the counter to embrace Lance with a hug, letting off a comforting scent which left Lance softly mewing. Hunk continues to confort him until he can speak on his own. "She's too smart for me..." Hunk leans back and looks at him confused. "I couldn't even get into the Omega college man, so don't try and tell me I'm not dumb."  
"But you aren't. Dude there are different kinds of smarts. Your kind of smart deals with people; I mean I've never seen someone able to difuse tension the way you do. I can calm people down, but you can get two people who are at each other's throats to be laughing together by the end of the night." Lance smiles at Hunk's praises. "So, don't sell yourself short. I say go for it, or well make it as subtle as you can. Suddenly flirting with her is not the way to go." Lance thinks to himself and nods. "I'll be here to help you, so relax ok. I feel like you two will end up together." Hunk smiles softly.  
"Thanks Hunk." Lance takes a sip of his hot chocolate before looking at his phone. "Aw shit, I'm gonna be late for work. I really am a mess without her. Dumb class, I wish it was canceled." He pouts before standing up and grabbing his drink. "Stupid Keith is gonna yell at me." Hunk freezes for a second, trying not to let anything away. "Oh right duh, Keith's my boss."

Late again, Keith was wondering how much Matt's word was worth. Lance was a pretty Omega and that was a problem. He was not only easily distracted by every passing Alpha and Beta, he also distracted them. Finally, about two minutes after Lance was suppose to clock on, Lance comes almost running down the hall only stopping when he see's Keith, stuttering out beginnings of apologies, but Keith just holds his hand up. "Lance, that's the fourth time this week."  
"I know, but-"  
"I really don't want to hear it." He sighs before handing Lance ten dollars. "After you clock on, I need you to run and get me an Iced Mocha." Lance perks up, he could definitly get Hunk at least one new customer. "Also, a breakfast wrap."   
"Sweet, I actually know this great little cafe, locally owned-"  
"I want it from it from Garett Cafe." Keith says sternly, he wanted Hunk's cafe, nothing else will do now.  
"Oh no way! Thats what I was going to suggest, My best friend and his mom owns that place." Keith froze. This Lance, is the same Lance who Hunk mentioned? Maybe Lance has mentioned the boss who always yells at him yet. Lance has been only been working here for a week, there was still time to change his view. Omega friendships tended to be stronger because they know what the other is going through. Lance was a key component in everything now.  
"Oh, well it is the best coffee around. Don't take to long and talk to- your friend." Lance takes the money before clocking on quickly and waving to Keith as he goes. Keith rubs his temples before heading back into his office. He needed to think of a way to be nice to Lance, but also make sure work got done. 

Luckily there were no Customers when Lance came barreling through the doors. "Hunk holy shit!" Hunk let his broom fall to the floor with surprise before glaring at Lance for startling him. "Dude, Keith loves your coffee!"   
"O-Oh?" He asked, he thought Keith was just being nice. "That's great."  
"Yea! I thought he was going to be a jerk forever, but once he found out I'm your best friend, his whole demeaner changed." Lance smiles proudly. Hunk assumes Keith wants to keep what happened over the weekend quiet. Not that Hunk blames him, he hardly wants to remember it himself. "He wants an iced mocha and a breakfast wrap."  
"S-sure thing." Hunk thinks to himself as he prepares the espresso. He's known Keith for less than 24 hours and yet he's done so much for him. Why was Keith so nice. Hunks mind wanders back to the car trip. How close Keith sat next to him, and the way his black hair fell in his eyes that seemed to flutter from black to a deep Purple. "Shit..." Thinking about how handsome Keith was made Hunk flush. This wasn't good, nor would it pan out well for Hunk. He begins to work on the breakfast wrap, making sure it was completely perfect. He puts the wrap in a to-go box and thinks for a moment and then suddenly, he writes Keith a note. It's not enough to thank him properly, but hopefully Keith wouldn't mind another apology. He quickly put the box and note into a bag before heading back to the counter to hand Lance Keith's food and drink.

Lance finally returns to work and knocks on Keith's door before entering with the food and drink. "Here ya go sir." He smiles happily as he sets it on the desk and immeadiatly leaving to get to work. Keith only shook his head, but smiled from just smelling the food Hunk prepared. He couldn't help his mind drift to coming home and the apartment filling with the scent of Hunk's cooking. God why was Hunk such a perfect Omega? He shakes his head and pulls out the box, his hunger starting to take over. To his surprise, something fell to the floor. A folded peice of paper. His mind began to flutter with the possibilities of it being some kind of note from Hunk. Perhaps it was Hunk confessing how he want Keith to be his Alpha. So many possibilties and of course fantasies took over him again as his face heats up thinking of Hunk once again. He looks at it again, but shakes his head. Hunk probably doesn't even know he's Lance's boss. It could just be a receipt, but it didn't look or feel like reciept paper. Keith scrambles to open it before his phone suddenly rings. After jumping from the sudden startle, he sighs and picks up the phone  
"Hello?" He asks slightly annoyed. To his surprise it was Lance.  
"Sorry to bug you sir, but Allura told me that she is forwarding some paperwork to your folder and that she would like to see you in her office immediatly." Keith sighs again.  
"Thank you Lance, I'll be out shortly." He hangs up the phone looking at the slip of paper. Allura is expecting him, so he'll just have to see what it is later. He slips the paper into his desk drawer before heading out.


	5. Revision

Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the love on this! I have not lost interest at all with this story, but I feel it is lacking. I am going to be revising this when I have some time and I will be trying my hand at one shots! So thank you again for the comments and the kudos! They mean a lot to me. <3 ^_^


End file.
